The invention relates to an assembly unit for a synchronizing unit for a manual gearbox, comprising first and second synchronizing rings which are connected to each other.
An assembly unit of this type is known from DE 43 24 814 A1. The synchronizing rings are arranged on both sides of a sliding sleeve and provided with several protrusions which extend through recesses in the sliding sleeve. The two synchronizing rings are connected to each other by welding the protrusions to each other.
It is disadvantageous, on the one hand, that a large quantity of heat is introduced into the synchronizing rings during welding. This poses the risk that the material properties of the used alloy will change, in particular if there are hardened or quenched and tempered parts. On the other hand, manufacturing a weld seam with the required quality virtually in the interior of the shifting sleeve can only be achieved with large expenditure.
Thus, the object of the invention is to further develop an assembly unit of the type initially mentioned in that the two synchronizing rings can be coupled to each other with minimum expenditure.